I will be
by Bestofrafa
Summary: 11x02. Tony is going to return to Washington and when he and Ziva talk about the wish list she created when she was a child, Tony makes a difficult choice.


**I will be**

**I just don't believe that Tony would just leave Ziva in Israel, they were soul mates. Have a good read and reviews please, they make me happy.**

"Do you remember the 'I will be' list that you wrote as a child?" Tony asked, staring at her chocolate eyes after they kissed at the Tel Aviv airport under the starry sky. Ziva turned to him, confused.

"How do you know about the list?"

The brunette just smiled gently, dropping his bag and taking her hands with his and she raised an elegant eyebrow, struggling with the heat spreading through her body, with his touch. His hands were large and strong compared to her, that although they could wield a knife in 50 different ways, were delicate and thin.

"But why are we talking about this now? You will end up losing your flight." She said with a sad and yet curious voice, looking deep into his green eyes, knowing she would miss him and it would be difficult to stay in Israel. But it was necessary.

"No Ziva, I won't." He said, shaking his head, still with a beautiful smile, giving a grip on both her hands.

"No? But –" She cocked her head to one side, her brown hair falling down her shoulders as she watched him, not understanding what he meant.

"There are 2 more items that you haven't done yet."

"What are you talking about Tony?" She asked, feeling a chill in her stomach, while her mind wandered through that old list she had made in her childhood with her friend.

The list was from a time when she was a little girl and still was dancing ballet and playing with her friends, dreaming about meeting a boy who would make her heart race, like Tony did to her.

Tony became serious, his green eyes shining brightly, while leaning his body forward, touching his nose with Ziva's, rubbing it gently and Ziva closed her eyes, feeling him and letting her pink lips apart, smelling his cologne.

"Well, you can't become a ballerina at this stage, but I can make you work as a ballet teacher. And you can still have two children."

Ziva smirked, thinking that the brunette was joking. He was going to the United States and she would stay in Israel, her homeland. But Tony didn't seem amused because his face remained serious, like when he was on the field as the Senior Agent and Ziva's smile disappeared.

"Are you seriously offering me all these things, Tony?"

She then felt something slip into her left finger and she looked down, seeing a silver ring and her brown eyes widened . She looked back at Tony, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm serious about it Ziva. I won't return. I'm Staying in Tel Aviv with you, my love."

Tony decided to leave the United States because he had fought for Ziva for 9 years and he wouldn't leave her alone after that kiss. He loved her and after watching what happened between his boss and Jenny Shepard, he would continue to fight for the brunette even though she didn't want.

"Tony." She said, motioning to move away as a tear ran down her face, but Tony didn't move away, wiping her tears with his nose. "You can't Tony."

Ziva loved Tony with her life after the comings and goings and their fights during nine years but she didn't want to see him sacrificing everything he lived by it.

"Ziva, I want to stay."

"You'll regret about it." She said, still teary-eyed and nodding. Tony held her head between his hands.

"No. Because you're worth chasing until Israel."

Ziva's brown eyes stared Tony's green eyes without any choice, as he held her face softened into his hands and she felt the love and warmth in his words.

"Are you serious about me being a teacher, and about having children?" She asked, biting her lip and then smiling.

Tony shook his head, smiling sincerely as his heart was beating fast. Only Ziva could have him that way and make him vulnerable.

"Thank you. I love you. "Was all Ziva said, smiling as she bent her head forward, hesitating a bit and giving him a peck, before kissing him.

The kiss started only with lips and teeth, as they both felt the accelerated hearts and Ziva took one hand to his short hair and pulled it slightly as Tony clung to her waist, feeling her perfume and her curves on his larger body, as he opened his mouth to give space to her tongue.

Their hands roamed the other's body, without caring of being at the airport and Tony climbed the hand from her waist to the side of her breast, caressing it and Ziva's hand went down from his hair, pulling him by the neck and scratching him there. The two broke the kiss, while trying to catch their breath.

"Come on Ziva." Tony said when they separated, flushed and took her hand possessively, as he led her out of the airport and kissed her cheek and the brunette stared at her ring on her finger, knowing that soon she would become Mrs. David-DiNozzo.

Two years later, Ziva was lying in bed with a double crib beside her, while watching a ballet movie that Tony bought her. The brunette leaned forward, watching the pair of newborn twins who slept clutching their teddy bears. The girl had green eyes and straight hair like her father and her name was Giuliet David-DiNozzo and was very calm. The boy had brown and curled hair and eyes in the same chocolates as his mom and his name was Benjamin. Ziva placed a kiss on both when Tony entered the room, smiling and kissing the forehead of their kids, before kissing Ziva with passion and he sat on the bed beside her, placing her legs on his lap.

"How was work?" Ziva asked smiling while intertwined their hands with the rings. Tony was working as an NCIS agent in the Mossad and occasionally met with Gibbs and the others.

"Very busy. But you, how is your recovering? "He asked, stroking her leg with his free hand. "The ballet school teacher told me that you can return to work when maternity is over."

"I'm better. Guess I'll soon be able to work, I recover quickly. We just need to see a nanny for Giu and Ben."

They both smiled and Tony changed his clothes while Ziva breastfeed the children and the brunette watched the scene with pride of being a father and husband of Ziva. Gibbs, Abby, Tim and the others had attended the simple ceremony of the couple and it was a magical moment and the couple promised to visit them on every vacation and when Gibbs promised to bring the team to see the twins soon.

"You're a great mom, Zee-vah." Tony said, pushing a strand of her hair while she nursed. She blushed and smirked.

"And you're a good dad. Hopefully our kids will have your taste of movies."

"And your ninjas techniques."

They put the children to sleep in the bedroom because the kids' room was under being made and they lay, embracing each other. Ziva kissed his mouth and both fell asleep. 

_Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I've got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

**Lana Del Ray -Young & Beautiful**

**Reviews please**


End file.
